Her Good Girl
by Orator31
Summary: This story takes place right in the middle of the Epilouge to the Hidden World from somewhat of Astrid's POV. This follows her as she tries to manage her kids (and her husband's) excitement at being around Dragons. But how will she fare when an old friend of hers arrives on the scene as well. Oneshot.


**Her Good Girl**

"Zephyr, stay away from edge!" Astrid shouted at her young daughter.

"But Mommy, the babies are playing near the edge," Zephyr replied as she tried to inch closer to the trio of Night Lite's, that were currently playing wrestling near the edge of the rocks that lead into the Hidden World, their mother the Light Fury laying right next to them.

"Yes, and they have wings," Astrid said as she placed her hands on her hips. "And unless you start sprouting them, it's too dangerous for you."

"Daddy, I want to play with the babies," Zephyr cried.

From behind Astrid, Hiccup looked over from watching his son Nuffink ride Toothless. "She's just being curious Astrid; you can't blame her for being excited in seeing that her old bedtimes stories were actually real."

Astrid new their daughter would try to get him on her side. _Like Father, like Daughter_, she thought. It was amazing to see how Zephyr was showing signs of becoming a mirror image of her father. Even at eight years, Zephyr had shown an intelligence that had already rivaled some adults in New Berk (though being smarter than Ruff and Tuff combined shouldn't be that difficult). Though Astrid knew that Hiccup loved both of their children equally, she knew that he saw a lot of himself in Zephyr. This in turn allowed their oldest child to wiggle herself out of trouble if she needed to do it.

But Astrid would not be so easily swayed.

She turned to her husband and gave her the traditional, _don't put your foot down_ face. It was a look that Hiccup had seen plenty enough to know that this is not a battle he wanted to step in.

"Honey maybe we can play with the babies later," Hiccup said as he coaxed his daughter with his arms. "Why don't you come and play with Toothless some?"

Zephyr huffed and folded her arms angrily. She stomped her boots across the rock past her mother and over to her brother and father. Her younger brother seemed to notice her change in emotion and began to giggle.

"Zephy got in trouble," He laughed as he pulled back on Toothless causing the Night Fury to grunt and widen his eyes.

"Shut it Nuffink!" the auburn haired Viking child shouted, her face slightly red with embarrassment.

"You two need to behave or we'll sail back to New Berk right this instance," Astrid said, silencing both her children.

It's not that she enjoyed being the _fun killer_, but Astrid needed to make sure both of her children were safe. It wasn't that Hiccup wasn't responsible, in fact he had somehow found a great balance between his work as a Chief of the Hooligan Tribe and his responisbilities as a father (though he would be the first to admit that having Astrid share the chiefly duties made things easier.)

But she remembered that this family expedition was all because of his desire to show their children the dragons, and of course another ulterior motive was driving him as well.

"_You want to see him again", she said as she watched him spare parts from the blacksmith shop, anything that could be needed for a replacement Night Fury tail._

"_Can you blame me?", was his reply. "It's been ten years Astrid, I need to know that everything is still alright with him."_

"_You're right Hiccup, it's been ten years," she replied as she neared him, stopping him from gathering parts by putting her hand over his. "A long time for anyone, man or dragon. Even if by some miracle he shows up at the entrance, what makes you think he'll even recognize you?"_

"_Because I could never forget him." Despite how stubborn her husband could be, Astrid was always so amazed at how the frail, scrawny, sarcastic boy that she had known growing up had turned into a confident, sincere, and loving man…who was also still pretty sarcastic._

_She thought of the bond that Hiccup and Toothless shared, the trials and hardships that they faced, and all of the people they brought together. Vikings and Dragons, a warrior queen and a mad chief, even her and…._

_Even the thought of Stormfly made Astrid's heart break. She too had taken flight with Toothless to the Hidden World, in order to ensure her safety. Not wanting to see her pain, the day after her dragon left, Astrid locked herself in her room and made sure to cry out all the tears that she couldn't hold back._

_So seeing that confidence in Hiccup's eyes, Astrid knew that she couldn't stop him from his journey. She even had to admit that a part of her wanted to visit the dragon's home, even for a slim chance to see her good girl again._

_Hiccup's hand cupped her cheek and he smiled. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise. I can't wait to show the kids, their jaws will drop when they see that dragons are real."_

"_Oh, I'm sure they will," Astrid laughed at her husband's excitement. She leaned and pressed her lips against his in a kiss. "Just make sure they don't see their dad get barbequed."_

To say Astrid was shocked to have seen the Nigh Fury at was an accurate statement. To see that even after all these years that he still remembered Hiccup and even her, truly showed the bond that they had formed with him was special.

"Can we go flying with Toothless?" Zephyr asked Hiccup.

"Absolutely not," Astrid responded, not even waiting to for Hiccup to respond. This caused her daughter to huff and pout, turning her back to Astrid.

"Astrid come on," Hiccup said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Hiccup we don't have saddles or anything to hold onto Toothless," Astrid said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting our kids fly over the open ocean on a giant lizard."

Toothless growled in annoyance and Astrid winced.

"Sorry Toothless, that was mean of me."

Toothless rolled his eyes, and with Nuffink still on his back, made his way to Hiccup's side. The dragon then sat down and stared at his human friend. Hiccup stared from Toothless to Astrid.

"Maybe you can help me out bud?" Hiccup whispered to his dragon.

Toothless sat there in silence for a second, unmoving. However, without warning, the Night Fury opened his mouth and unleashed large roar. Both Nuffink and Zephyr covered their ears as Astrid and Hiccup watched in confusion. They had heard his roar plenty of times, but even this one seemed different. Almost like he was calling something.

When the roar finished, the only sound that was left was the roaring waves (and of course the Night Lites obliviously playing). Hiccup stared in confusion at Toothless, who simply stared back at him with an innocent look and a cock of his head.

"Uh, not the kind of help I was hoping for bud." Hiccup said as he stroked his bearded chin in thought. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. "I know, how about I tell you some stories about the Dragon Riders?"

"Dragon Riders?" Nuffink asked as he scooted up on Toothless' back. Even Zephyr had her attention tuned to her father, who smiled at their interest.

"Of course, back in my younger years, I was the leader of a group that defended all dragons from those who wanted to use them for evil," Hiccup said as the children's eyes widened, causing him to chuckle. "There was me, your uncle Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the twins Ruff and Tuff, and of course your mother."

"Mommy was a Dragon Rider?!" Zephyr asked so incredulously that Astrid thought that she should be offended. Hiccup simply covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"Of course, she was, your mother was the bravest and strongest dragon rider there was," Hiccup said as put his hand on his daughter. He gently nudged her so that she was now facing Astrid. "There was nary a Dragon Hunter in the entire archipelago that didn't know of the dreaded blonde Viking and her Deadly Nadder partner. Heck, I can even remember a time when your mother almost single handely defeated an entire dragon fighting arena just to save a handsome, and devilish young Viking whom she was terribly worried about."

"More like I was worried about him being such a muttonhead," Astrid interjected with a smirk, causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

"I wanna be a Dragon Rider!" Nuffink shouted, throwing his hands up in excitement.

"Me too!" Zephyr said as she moved closer to Toothless.

"Absolutely not!" Astrid as she stomped her foot down. "You two are way too young to be going up in there. And I for one am not going to just stand here and worry about-"

A loud squawk froze Astrid in place. Her family were still staring at her direction, but seemed to be looking at something behind her. Slowly she turned around to see another dragon standing on the rocks a few feet from her. The dragon stood on its hind legs and its large head seemed to constantly be on a swivel, wanting to check all of its surroundings. When the creature's eyes landed on Astrid, she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Daddy, who is that?" Zephyr said as she stepped back towards Hiccup. Hiccup put his hands onto her shoulders.

"That's your Mommy's partner," Hiccup whispered. "Her old friend- "

"Stormfly," Astrid muttered. She had no idea when she started moving, but it was a matter of moments before she was standing right in front of the bipedal beast.

The Deadly Nadder had not moved, but continued to eye Astrid with a curiousity that was Astrid remembered all too well.

"Hey good girl," Astrid whispered as she reached out a hand to touch the dragon.

It was as if a flood of memories rushed back into the dragon. With a small amount of force, the Deadly Nadder almost tackled the Viking, nuzzling her with face. Astrid laughed as she felt Stormfly's cheek brush against her forehead, and reached out to stroke the dragon's neck gently. Stormfly simply cooed as she pulled away, allowing Astrid to catch her breath and sit up.

"Mommy?" Astrid turned around to see Zephyr standing next to her. The young viking's eyes were bright with curiosity as she stared at the Deadly Nadder. "She's beautiful."

Astrid chuckled. She gently shepherds her daughter in front of her and placed Zephyr's hand outstretched in front of Stormfly. The Deadly Nadder leaned forward, and after a small moment of sniffing the child's hand, she nuzzled against it. Zephyr giggled as she stroked the dragon's snout.

"You and daddy are so amazing to be able to ride dragons," Zephyr asked. "I want to be like you two. Can I please ride with daddy?"

Astrid looked back at Hiccup, who knowingly smiled. Trying best to keep her emotions back, she looked at her daughter and announced, "Not a chance."

Instead of pouting this time, Zephyr solemnly lowered her head in defeat. However, Astrid gently lifted her daughter's face with her hand and gave Zephyr a warm smirk.

"You're riding with me."

**The End**

**This was a story that I wanted to get off my chest because I felt that I really wanted to see how Astrid would feel about her kids getting to meet the dragons. I also wanted to see how she would feel when Stormfly came out to join her new family.**


End file.
